


The Deal

by Banksie94



Series: Powerverse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Growth, Body Modification, Body Worship, Breast Growth, Cock Worship, Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, Hyper Ass, Hyper Growth, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Muscle Growth, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, cock growth, hyper breasts, hyper cock, not realistic, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94
Summary: a boy with no power in his life makes a deal with a demon to get all he wants
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Powerverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887550
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. The Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, 
> 
> here's another story, currently planning on this being a 3 chapter story with maybe a 4th set way after the main ones but don't yet
> 
> each chapter will focus on each family member (with the twin done together) with the first one being the setup 
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests 
> 
> Thanks

My name is Tom Madison, I’m 12 years old 149 cm or about average for my age I have what has been called gentle blue eyes and I’m the youngest of three kids with my Twin Sisters Helen and Lucy being 16 who treat me like a frail object, they got this from my mother Amy who is 36 who I think refuses to accept that I’m growing up and treats me like I’m still 5, my father Mike spends most of this time at work so doesn’t really care as long as theirs food on his plate at the end of the day. 

Today was going to be special as my sisters will be going away for the weekend for a volleyball tournament and my parents are going out for their date night which thanks to my dad vocalizing something for once allowed me to be home allow this serves my plans well, see a couple of months ago I found a book in a 2nd handbook store that was about Satanism and the rituals to do with it, after getting the book I looked inside just skimming the pages laughing at the idea that someone could think this stuff could work, that was until I saw the ritual to grant my greatest wish, I seek power to not only stop my family from treating me like a frail weakling but the problem was it required space and quiet to do the ritual. 

I knew I could clean up the basement for the space part but the quiet is pretty much impossible for me as either my sisters or mother refuse to let me out of their sight, that was until this day the day where I was to be left alone for at least 3 hours, I could help but feel giddy that I finally got to use months of research and practice and no longer be the little one in the house to have the power that I wasn’t given at any stage of life. 

I swear I couldn’t stop looking at the clock waiting for my parents leave, currently I was on the couch with my mother watching a movie like she usually insisted on doing instead of letting me play games or do things l want to do, though considering my mum is a total MILF does help things as she always holds me in her arms as we sit together which meant my head was resting on her FF Cup sized breasts while the rest of my body either touching her flat and semi toned stomach, her wide birthing hips, large perky ass or thicc thighs, even as her son I can tell she’s a 10 out of 10 with her angelic face which gave her an innocent look while her ice blue eyes can pierce right through you, I have no idea how dad got her but I glad he did. 

As the movie was finishing up my father came down the stairs in a suit looking like he was ready to go while my mother was still in her workout clothes “ohh sorry dear I lost track of time one sec “ at this she got up and ran up the stairs to get changed, this caused my father to laugh while he watched her rush “I swear I need to give your mum a watch or something” this made me laugh “true but you know she would lose it or something”, my dad came to the couch and sat down next to me “just remember it took me a week to convince your mum to let you stay at home by yourself so don’t do anything stupid while we are gone ok” smiling at him “I promise dad not to anything that would leave any evidence” this caused him to crack a smile and laugh a little “ok but if she finds anything, the next time she will let you out of her sight might be collage” I could tell that was a joke but also kinda thought it could be the truth. 

My mother started to come down the stairs this caused my father and I to stop talking and look at her as she was wearing a tight black dress that did nothing to help hide her figure in any way possible, the top of it had an opening that showed her breasts or at least the top, the mid-section was tight enough you could see her belly button and the bottom clung to her large ass and hips. To say this dress could cause a car crash would be an understatement, any male and some females will be getting whiplash when they see her and nosebleeds if life was an anime. 

“hot damn women, are you trying to cause a heart attack” this made her giggle a little “maybe”, she came over and gave me a kiss on my forehead as she was getting ready to tell me the rules tonight “no friends, no damage and nothing stupid ok” “ok mum, I will be fine ok, I plan to just play games all night ok” this made her smile as she got out two 20’s “this is for dinner, treat yourself ok” “I will mum, now go before your late for dinner” this was when dad checked the time “yeah we should probably ok darling” he got up and went to open the door for his lady, with a said face my mother said “ok but be safe, call us if something happens” “I will don’t worry I plan to lock all the doors after you leave, love ya ma but you going to be late” she pouted at this but gave me a quick hug and left, I followed behind and locked the door when they left. 

I waited 30 minutes just in case mum or dad forgot something but after that grueling wait I knew it was safe to begin so I took out a box l left hidden in my closet and walked down to the basement which l already cleared under the pretense of being a good son and started to place the necessary items and drawings onto the cement, I double checked that everything was in the right place and l began to chant in what I think is Latin but I don’t think l care enough to find out, after doing the 5 minutes of chanting pinkish red smoke started to come out of the center of the pentagram and after I spoke the last world I put the book down and waited for the smoke to clear upon which I saw the second hottest women I have ever saw, her skin colour was same pinkish red of the smoke, she had a supermodels body with the fullest DD’s I ever saw, with a mild 6 pack showing and a bubble but with thick thighs to complete the sexual being that was now in front of me. 

When she saw me and spoke I could hear the evil and malice in her voice that told me to be careful to what l allow her to do but it came out with a sexual purr that aroused me more the anything, “hello there boy, why don’t you come here so I can see you better” I could feel my body yearning to do what she wanted but either through sheer luck or will power I resisted for now at least, “nice try demon but I don’t want to get murdered today” her smile practically vanished as I said that “listen here brat you somehow summoned a high ranking succubus and pissing her off is not a good idea” I was getting a bit scared but I knew I had to hold firm and not let her take hold of me “while I’m sorry if I disrespect you in any way, I was hoping you could help me with something” she raised an eyebrow at this “what do you want human” “like any person in this world I want power over those in my life” she laughed at this “you a 12 year old boy wish to have power yet you have not earned this” 

This cut deep within me but I knew I was closer to my goal than ever before “ yes power, I’m sick and tired of being treated like a little boy, I want the power to show those around me what I can do without their help” I could feel myself becoming emotional at this point but I needed to convince her to do what I want “and what pray tell do you have to trade” I smiled at this as I knew I had something Succubus’s want above all else “my virginity is what I have to trade in this deal” I could see her eyes widen and her tongue flick across her lips when I said that “you’re willing to give up something so precious like it was nothing” “while to me it means nothing, I do know to you and your species its worth more than gold” she nodded absentmindedly as she processed what I was telling her “I’m guessing you know that in this trade the power you will get, will be vast in both scope and strength because of equivalent value” I smirked at this “that is what I was hoping for, so do we have a deal or not” 

I swear she couldn’t speak faster even if she tired “HELL YES” smiling again “good, I give you permission to leave the circle to conduct the trade we have agreed on and nothing more” before I could react she had already pounced onto me “boy your about to get the ride of your life” she snapped her fingers and my clothes disappeared “mmm you have a nice body boy, firm but youthful she started to lick and kiss my neck as her hands drifted down my body feeling every muscle she could as she went, I couldn’t help but to moan as she did this but I did manage to say “name not boy its tom” suddenly she stopped and smirked at me “well tom how would you like to fuck my body” she crossed her arms below her breasts as a way to display them to me “oh god I want to fuck you so much” she smiled at be as she lower one of her breasts into my mouth, getting the hint I started to suck on her nipples causing her to moan “mmm yeah just like that, I wonder if your little friend is ready to come out to play. 

She lifted up her body so she was on my side so I could keep sucking on her tits, her hand traced by body until it got to my harden cock which if I’m being honest was a bit under average at around 5ish inches “I think he could use an upgrade but I would hate to modify you before I take what I’m owed so maybe later” she said this as she was slowly almost like a tease started to stroke my cock letting her finger tips linger on the tip of my cock which made my moan into her tit “while I like what you do to my tits I think it’s time for the main course as I’m getting sick of waiting” she move her body again so she was straddling my waist which forced me to let go of her sweet tits “are you ready” she positioned my cock at the entrance of her slit, my mind was still gone at the moment so all I could do is let out a low moan as she rubbed my cock on her slit going up and down like she is just a tease machine for male cock “I will take that as a yes then”. 

She smiled at me while she pushed my cock into her tight sopping wet pussy as I slowly filled her up we both moaned but me more so as this was the first ever time I felt such sensations around my now pulsating cock, when she had me completely in she started to slow gyrate her hips as if to tease my cum out of my balls, I was silent moaning as his happened the words that were trying to come out of my throat failed to get passed the pleasure I was feeling “how does it feel to be in my pussy tom, does blow your mind away knowing that this tight little pussy is trying to take all of your sweet virgin cum” she started to slowly rise and lower her hips, almost torturously slow it was now that she lowered her head to my lips kissing me, I could all of my self-control leave me by this point as my brain became overloaded at this point. 

Grabbing her hips I held her tight as I started to thrust into her tight pussy with all the strength I could muster, this caused her to break the kiss as I kept pounding into her pussy as if my body wanted to claim her demonic womb with all the cum I could release, “on my it seemed my kiss finally broke you, come on you little boy fuck me harder” I pushed myself even harder to give her what she wants, I finally managed to make her moan as if by accident “ohhh yeah, harder you little boy” so I kept going and going but my body was at its limits, I couldn’t last any longer I could feel my cock expand a little bit as it ready its load “ohhh are you getting bigger boy, then come on cum inside me” that’s all it took to finish me off as I thrust one last time cumming inside her with all I got “mmmmm that’s it give me that cum boy” she stated to gyrate her hips as if she was trying to get every drop she could. 

After cumming all I could, I collapsed on to the ground as by body called it quits “well that was alright but then again you’re a virgin so I didn’t expect much out of you so here is the power you wanted even though I don’t think you can handle it little boy” 

It was like a freight train hit as it all poured into my body, the power was all consuming like was trying to push my body further then it could possibly handle that’s when I heard her say “dumb little boy do you really think that your body could handle pure power, you asked for it without thinking you’re just a pitiful human, over your head and too weak to even move I guess your family was right you cannot handle anything” she laughed at me, the fucking demon laughed at me this angered me so much what she said pissed me more than I thought possible, I wanted revenge against this bitch I want revenge again my mother, my sisters and my father for the doubt. 

I used the anger to push back at the power if I’m going to die anyway I might as well fight to my last breath I kept pushing and pushing and muttering in my head over and over again that l won’t die until I have my revenge, I let the hatred l was feeling to take control to the point I screamed but I wasn’t a 12 year olds scream but a scream of pure rage born from the hate and power I had in my heart, this scared the Succubus as she started to back away until she tripped on the ground as l I got up from the ground, I felt different stronger more powerful like I was a god, I saw a full length mirror on the side and went over to see myself. 

I looked at the mirror and what l saw was not a little boy anymore but a man standing over 200 cm with bulging muscles all over my body like I had been at the gym for years and as my eyes traveled downwards I saw what happened to my cock, it grew to monstrous proportions it was at least 16 inch’s soft and my balls were the same size as to basketballs you could almost hear my cum being made they were that large and then l saw my eyes were still blue but now had a hint of red and were colder than then any substance in the world. 

I heard shuffling behind me so I turned around just as the succubus hit me with a metal baseball bat as if she was trying to knock me out but all it did was snap the bat in half, his scared her down to her core as I started to walked towards her with a evil grin on my face “so what did you say about me, oh yes you said l was a dumb little boy, well guess what I have controlled the power you said would kill me and know I think it’s time to punish the dumb little girl who tried to kill me, I reached out with my hand and used my power to pull her to me making her throat align with my hand so I could choke her. 

“now listen hear bitch you have two choices, one your swear loyalty to me and become my slave and worship my body sexually until I say stop or two you can try to escape and I snap your neck and killed you right here and now so what do you say” I could see the angry In her eyes as I spoke, almost like she could believe that she was now being threatened by a 12 year old after gloating that she was so powerful but then l saw it a moment of weakness like a part of her wanted to give into my demands to surrender to me in all was that she could, “what would happen to me if I did become your slave” I smiled at this but tighten the grip around her neck “you would serve me for the rest of eternity, have my children and if your good I will treat you like a queen amongst the slaves but only if you behave” I made this point by squeezing her throat again just to drive home how easy it would be for me to kill her. 

“I will choose option 1 please” I let go of her when she landed on the ground she was face to face with my cock, I could see my natural musk starting to fog her mind taking control showing her who was boos “smart choice slave now swear loyalty to me and pleasure my manhood like the cocksleeve that you know are” I could see the hesitation in her eyes but as her eyes fall on my cock with the musk my body was producing started to make her hesitation away piece by piece until “I swear loyalty to you” I interrupted her “a magical binding oath with your real name slave” she was shocked that I knew her ploy to get out of it “sorry master, I Angelique Wilkes also known as Sally High Regal Succubus of the 2nd later of Hell swear undying loyalty to Tom Madison for the rest of eternity” there was a blinding light around her as the oath was being spoken and when it faded I saw a collar around her neck. 

“good slave” I smiled at her for which she replied “thank you master” my hand went to her head at which l started to push her to my shaft, she got the clue I was giving her and started to rub and stoke my shaft with her soft hands as she breathed in my musk which seemed to have a more visible effect on her as I could see her pussy fluid dripping onto the floor just from the musk that I was producing, my new slave looked into my eyes as if she was seeking permission to pleasure her masters cock, seeing this I spoke to her “you may pleasure me slave”, she didn’t need any more prompting after that as her hands went straight to my shaft in the hope to get me as hard as possible as soon as possible, to help with this she started to kiss and lick my cock head paying attention to my slit as my cock grew harder and harder thanks to my slaves skillful hands and mouth. 

As my cock got harder the sheer size of it was finally known, Sally gave up on my cock head as it got lift in the air and focused on massaging and kissing my balls as she breathed in my musk, when my cock got to its hardest I was a total of 20 inch’s long, 5 inch’s wide and my balls grew a little to the size of large watermelons as they produced more and more cum, by this point I knew I was the hardest I could possibly be so I spoke again to my slave “ I'm going to fuck you hard and fast until you can fit all of it in your body so if I was you I would lube as much of it as you can slut” I saw her eyes go wide at the idea of the monster cock was going to be inside of her “yes master” was all she could say as she started to lube up my cock as best she could. 

I gave her enough time to get it ready so I picked her up and threw her onto the old mattress that was in the basement “get into doggy style slave” as she got on all fours I wanted to see what my power could do to something l owned, I slapped her already bubbly ass sending the power into it I kept slapping it as I saw to begin to increase in size I stopped when it got to the point that a ghetto booty would be considered small in comparison by this time she was moaning like the slut she is shaking her ass begging for a cock “please master please I need your cock master pleaseeeeeee” lining up my fat cock I started to press my cock into her sweet little pussy as she screamed out “thank you master” I smirked at the idea that this was the same demon that nearly killed me. 

I started to pump in and out only a couple inches at a time as I didn’t want to completely break my new slave at least for now but the more I thrusted the wetter she got the more she toke the wilder the screams became “fuck me master, just keep fucking me” her pussy just kept wanting more so I said “fuck it, you want more slut well I will give you all” “yessssss please” holding her hips I pulled back till only the head was still in, without any warning I thrusted all of my cock into her pussy pushing right into her womb creating a bulge at her abdomen as my cock destroyed her little pussy to the point that only I could ever enjoy it again “oh fuck your pussy is tight slave” I was expecting a reply but by this point she was a drooling mess of a slut. 

After l let her get used to it the mammoth size within her body, I started thrusting like a man possessed knowing this was only causing her to lose more and more of her old personality with each thrust, all I could hear from her was moan after moan with a sprinkling of muttering in between “ohhhh more masteerrrrr” I just kept thrusting as I got closer and closer to my limit “ I'’m going to cum my little slut” “yessss masterrrrr” as I was getting to my limit I felt her little pussy grip onto me “please cummmm masterr” that was my limit as I thrusted once more filling her pussy with liters of cum, it just kept coming over and over again it didn’t seem to end for 5 minutes by which time my slave was elevated off the bed by the sheer size of her stomach, she looked at least 9 months pregnant with twins as I took my cock out of her pussy. 

I rotated her so she was on her back “i’m going to place my cock on your mouth and i want you to clean ok slave” her eyes were vacant at this point but I still put my cock into her mouth and to my surprise she started to lick and suck it clean until l pulled it away, I used my power to tidy her up as needed her to help me take over my family and maybe beyond. 

I slapped on the tits, this caused her to not only walk up and increased her tit size from their original DD’s to a perky FF which helped her get a more hourglass figure, “master what happened” she looked dazed at the moment but it gave her a cute aurora around her “well I officially claimed that womb of yours and I want your insight as to how I should take my family” she had this devilish smile on her face “ I'm at your service master” “good and if you do good job I will allow you to request something from me” she lite up at this and rubbed her belly “thank you master now who do you wish to take first” smiling at her “good question I think my mother should be first”


	2. Mother Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time to take the Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone,
> 
> here's another story, currently planning on this being a 3 chapter story with maybe a 4th set way after the main ones but don't yet
> 
> each chapter will focus on each family member (with the twin done together) with this one being the conquest of the mother 
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests
> 
> Thanks

After another round of sex with Sally I told her to tidy up and when she's done she is to come into my room, she nodded to me in understanding as I ascended the stairs, I began to think about my next step in my plan to take over the family, how to take my mother and claim her as my cock slave. 

I smiled as I went to my room thinking about my mother's smoking hot bod bouncing on top of me as l claim her very soul, if I’m honest just that image alone was making my cock hard again. 

“Sally Come now” in an instant Sally appeared with a puff of smoke “yes Master” seeing her only made me hornier as she walked towards me, making her breasts jiggle and bounce as she walked, “Slave Fulfill your purpose” I pointed towards my dick, I could see her drool when she saw my rock hard cock throbbing with desire. 

“start worshipping slave” she basically jumps onto me, using her whole body to encompass my cock, as she started to lick and kiss my cock head, her breasts rub up and down my cock as she lavers her saliva all over my cock “please master, can I have it inside me”, she was desperate for it and while I wanted to tease her, my throbbing cock was taking over my mind making me want to split the whore with it. 

Picking up the slave up I positioned her pussy right on top of my cock and looked at her eyes seeing all of the lust and desire the slave felt for me “what do you say slave?” “please master, use this pussy as you see fit” smiling at the plea, I pushed her onto my cock going straight into her womb causing her to moan “oh fuck yesssssss more master more” 

I couldn’t stop fucking this tight slave’s pussy as I used her like a little fuck doll, using her sweet pussy I fucked her over and over again making her lose her mind to the pleasure as I repeatedly thrusted into her, I whisphered into her ear “guess what slave, I’m going to breed this pussy of yours” I could feel her shudder as I spoke “yesss....master, give me.....your thick baby batter pleaseeeeee” I could feel her pussy trying to milk my cock harder than possible. 

“pleaseeeee master give me it” I couldn’t hold it any longer she was just too tight “take all of itttt slutttttt” I released all that l could into her fertile womb releasing rope after rope of cum into her for 3 minutes straight filling her up until her belly was looking like it was 2 months pregnant. 

I held her close to me as we rested in my bed, letting her snuggle into me “Master do you really want me to carry your baby” “depends slave, what do you think of me” she paused for a moment then spoke “your my one and only master and I will serve you for as long as I live” I smiled at her and kissed her deeply on her lips showing her the love she always craved “good slave, I hope you're ready to be a mother then” I rubbed her stomach as I spoke. 

1 hour later 

“what do you think of my plan to take my mother” “sounds a little rough but makes me horny just hearing it” I smiled at my little sex slave “sadly it's time for you to disappear for now as I set it up” “yes master” I got a sweet kiss before she left. 

I heard my parent's car come up the driveway so using my power I reverted to my original form as I went downstairs to meet his parents at the door, as he saw his dad and mum enter the house, “hey mum and dad, how was your night” “not bad got a little loud but was fun” I smiled as I gave my dad a hug, unknown to him I was leeching his masculinity, slowing turning him into my slave also. 

After hugging dad, I gave mum a hug but to her it will increase her arousal but adding an image of my cock to her subconscious and making sure that the itch of arousal can only be scratched by me. 

My plan will take a while, but I know it must be slow and steady, so no one asks questions and admittedly I want to see how this affect them, my plan is a slow burn but I have sally to quench my lust while I wait. 

3 Weeks Later 

It's been three weeks since I gained this power and so far is going good, my father now has a 1-inch dick and his balls pretty much don’t exist, his losing muscle tone and oddly enough his head hair is growing faster, there was one obvious slip up by the second week when my dad started to notice the changes but no doctor could stop it and after placing the sissy seed into his mind and acceptance in everyone else's, his actually planning to go full into it implants and all but I forced him to delay all but hormones as why waste the money when I will do it later. 

The best progress though comes from my mum, who over the weeks has basically been constantly aroused and unable to stop it, since dad is basically a useless in bed, she's been eyeing me like a piece of meat for the last week, I knew it was time to strike so like any kid before me I faked sick so I had to stay home with mum. 

I choose the day that the twins with be late home and my dad is basically a push over now so if caught I set the groundwork of making him my bitch. 

I was resting in bed when my mother came in to check on me, I knew that it was only us in the house so I had my power change my dick to the exact image that has been tormenting her dreams, I smiled as she bent over giving me a complete view of her perky FF Cups as she checked my temperature, using this time to get an erection I heard my mum gasp when she noticed the tent my 20inch monster made, I could see her blush at seeing my cock. 

“What's wrong mum?” she was lost for words as my cock throbbed underneath the blanket almost like it was begging for her to be a slut, I could tell that the sight of my pole made her hornier, she was licking her lips, her nipples were solid and I swear I could see liquid drip down her thighs. 

“earth to mum, what's wrong?” I could see her brain trying to work past her arousal “i.....i need to go, I....don’t feel too well ok” I smiled back at her with all the innocents I could muster “ok mum feel good soon ok” she smiled back as she walked out of my room, never letting my cock leave her sight until the last second. 

I waited a couple of minutes then got up and headed to the master bedroom, smiling to myself thinking soon it will be my bedroom as the master of the house, I quietly opened the door seeing my mum ass up in the air as she fucked herself with a dildo “yess more tom, I need it please moreeeee”, I smirked as I approach the bed slowly stripping my clothes, I didn’t even need to be subtle as she was in her own world. 

Seeing my voluptuous mother trying to achieve her orgasm with a puny dildo that was barely 7 inches, I laughed to myself as I took my new form, as my body grew in height and muscle, my cock was getting harder and harder watching my horny mother’s ass shake and bounce as she masturbated to the image of my cock. 

I spoke up “need some help mum” she was shocked to say the least as she quickly turned around and tried to cover herself with a blanket that was soaked with her fluids, I smirked at the sight of my mums horror of being found by her son while she fucked herself as she calmed down a little she truly saw me for the first time “T...om is that you?” “yes, mum and now it's time for me to take you”. 

“no, it’s wrong” “I can smell how horny you are Amy, I know you need it” she was stunned at the fact I didn’t call her mum, using this moment I grabbed the blanket and threw it to the floor, “i promise Amy that by the end of this you will be mine” I smiled at her as my hands caressed her legs and slowly pulled them apart, I saw her soaked pussy for the first time, I couldn’t help but get more aroused at the sight “no tom you cannot, I'm your mother” “not anymore Amy”. 

I lined up my cock to her glistening pussy lips, knowing there's no return I gave my mother one last smile before I thrusted hard into her wet pussy, this caused her to arch her back as she screamed “fucckkkkkkk” I got about half of my dick into her body but l also knew I had at least 7 hours until anyone came home. 

“look Amy you got half of cock inside” she looked at me with fear in her eyes as she spoke “ooonly half, how big are you?” “20-inches Amy and by the end of the day all of it will be in you” I saw true fear in her for the first time in my life and oddly it made my dick harder and caused my balls to churn as it made even more cum to put into her. 

“it’s time to fuck Amy” I smiled at her as I took my out just to the point of my cock head resting in her cunt, seeing into her eyes one last time I thrusted as much of my cock into her again with the same result of her moaning loudly “ohhhh gooddddddd” as she took a little more of my cock. 

I started thrusting into her with no hesitation in my movements, I planned to claim this slut and I wasn’t going to stop until she couldn’t think or move, I kept thrusting into her cunt as hard and fast as I could without hurting her, I summoned Sally to my side and with a pop she was there” 

“hi Master, oh god its beautiful seeing you break her” smiling at Sally as I still thrusted into Amy “Sally I want you to whisper into her ear all of the things I plan to do to her, I want you to break her mind as I break her body” “yay, happy to help Master”, as Sally walked over to Amy’s ear I couldn’t help but to admire her fat ass as it jiggled while she walked. 

I could just hear what she was saying “do you feel that big fat cock breeding you slave, his giving you a new reason to live, your job now is to serve his cock as much as possible and you know that to be true don’t you, you can feel that stud meat of his changing you into his pleasure slave” I smiled at Sally while I continued thrusting into Amy. 

I swear I could see her nod as Sally spoke into her ear “Amy do you understand your life now” I slowed my thrusting just to tease her, making her yearn for more “Yesssss Master, please fuck me pleaseeeeeee” I thrusted hard into her as she spoke “does that mean your mine slave to mold, to use however I want” “yess please, use me Master like the little slut you made me into” I smiled thinking I thought this would take longer considering how much she loved dad but I guess after three weeks of arousal with no real outlet makes her controlable. 

I stopped thrusting making Amy moan out “Master pleaseeee don’t stop, I neeeeed it please” I smiled at her while I pressed onto her stomach as I pushed my power into her, I wanted nothing more than fuck her into oblivion but I knew she needed to be changed for that. 

As my power pulsed around her power, I felt her tighten around my cock “ohhh Master that feeels soooo good”, what she didn’t realize or care was the fact her pussy got expanded to take my length, her breasts and ass expanded by a large margin, I think her breasts should be around PPP Cup now but still seemed to keep her natural perkiness while her ass was beyond ghetto large but was just as bubbly as before. 

She opened her eyes only to see what I did to her “ohh thank you Master for blessing me” I smiled at the now broken mother I once had, I grabbed her now sensitive nipple making her moan again “ohhhhhh yes Master” I smiled at her “i have also branded you slave making you officially mine, I swear if she became any tighter it would hurt, she cummed hard on my dick “yessssssssssss” 

As she came down her high I whispered into Sally’s ear something to repeat into my new slaves ear, I started to thrust into her again, hard and fast using my bulging muscles to push right past her cervix and into her womb making her eyes roll back into her head. 

I was getting closer and closer to finishing as I nodded to Sally to repeat what I told her while making sure I could hear her “hey slave, our Masters branding has two uses, it makes you super fertile” I could see Amy’s eyes widen as she spoke, “that's right slave Master is about to pumping litres of cum into you, your guaranteed to get pregnant” this tightened up Amy as her pussy started to really try to milk my cock hard “please Master cum in me, make me your breeding slave”. 

Hearing her beg for it only got me closer as I felt my balls pulse as the cum went up my shaft “here it comes slut, OHHHH FUCK” I screamed as I let loose my cum filling her up as much as possible and as it touched her womb she screamed “YESSSSSSS MASTER YESSS” 

I kept pumping and pumping into her as her stomach inflated with cum, it made her look pregnant already, by the time I finished she looked 4 months pregnant but her pussy kept massaging my cock trying to get more out of me as I pulled out. 

I looked at my former mother turned slave, I saw she was completely gone, her eyes were in the back of her head and her tongue was out and resting on the side of her face, I smiled at the sight knowing without a doubt that she was claimed by me to her very core. 

I turned and saw Sally rubbing her cunt and pinching her nipples at the sight so I grabbed her and impaled her onto my cock right into her womb “ohhhhh Master yessss” I could feel the power I had over the women, it made me feel drunk with power which seemed to make my cock even harder. 

After seeing and feeling this I fucked her and Amy over the course of hours, I lost track of time as I constantly fucking my sluts, it wasn’t until my dad got home and entered the room did I stop. 

“WHAT THE HELL!!!!” I turned to face him as Amy was trying to thrust onto my cock while in doggy style “oh hey dad, how was work”, I could see the anger on his face “DON”T HOW WAS WORK ME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR MOTHER” I looked down at my slave and back at him “obviously I’m fucking her DUH” this only seemed to make him angrier “WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THATS OK” it seemed he was using the last of his balls at this moment so I decided to end this now, I pulled out of my slut, this made her start begging for it back “Master no, I NEED it MASTER pleaseeee”. 

I turned from the bed and showed my sissy father my full glory “its ok because I'm in charge now dad, I'm more man then you ever were” as if to only notice my new body he repllied “WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR BODY TOM” I walked over to him flexing my muscles and my cock while I did, I could see him sweat, I saw his little wee wee harden as I got closer to him, I was preparing to dominate him so I returned the yelling to him as I came to stand right in front of him though his head was where my pecs were “I”M IN CONTROL SISSY, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO WHAT IS MINE OR TO QUESTION ANYTHING, NOW GO MAKE ME LUNCH BEFORE I HURT YOU” 

As he backed away I could see the fear and lust in his eyes as well as the wet stain in the front of his pants, whether it was cum or pee I don’t know but as he left, he spoke again “yes sir, sorry sir” I smiled at this, I knew he was ready to be mine but first I wanted my sisters. 

I felt two sets of hands on my body caressing where they could as they started to kiss all over me, it was like they were connected because between each kiss they spoke the same sentence but different word of it “Fuck...master.....that....was.....beautiful” I could feel them worship me like the god I was becoming. 

“That’s it slaves, worship your god” I looked at the time, seeing that we had 2 hours until the twins came home, I encouraged my slave to pleasure my body more while l waited for the food “pleasure me slaves” taking the hint, Sally went to my cock and started to lick and caress the shaft while getting ready to try to deep throat my monster. Amy went straight to my nuts, she licked and kissed them as she spoke to them/herself “mmmmm yes so tasty, are you going to make more cum for master to spread”. 

Sally started to deep throat me while Amy came up and licked/caressed what part of my shaft wasn’t being sucked, it was then my dad came back “look girls the sissy is back” he was meek, almost scared of what I could do to him “here you go Sir” he passed me a couple of sandwiches, I could see that they were my favorite “good job sissy now go away while my sluts pleasure me” he basically ran out of the room. 

“HA HA, what a little wimp, what did you ever see in him Amy” she looked at me with pure lust in her eyes “don’t know Master but I'm glad you took me” she went right back to pleasuring me, as my two sluts tried to get me to cum as fast as possible. 

I finished the sandwiches like they were nothing but they gave me the extra energy needed to fuck my slave a little longer which was good as they were getting me closer and closer to cumming “both of you let go and kneel while looking at me” they stopped instantly and got into position, I started to pump my shaft as I got closer and closer to cumming “OHHHH FUCK I’M CUMMING YOU SLUTS” I released liters of cum right onto their faces and tits, I covered both of them marking them with my scent, as I stopped I looked down and saw them licking my cum off each other's bodies “oh fuck that hot” I started to pump my shaft again as they started to make out and swapping my cum between them. 

I had enough of it so I grabbed both of them and tossed them onto the bed “on top of each other now” they quickly did what I said as I came up behind them and lined up my cock with their sweet pussies, I thrusted into Sally at first then switched to Amy, I did this for an hour just switching between the two as I fucked them to their wombs “I”M CUMMING” as I released the last of my cum I heard them cum hard at the same time as their wombs inflated with the sheer amount of cum I pumped into them. 

“ohh fuck that felt good” I saw that both of my sluts were completely absent as the pleasure overwhelmed their minds causing them to collapse. 

I smiled at my handy work as I laid down on the bed, taking both of my slaves into my hands resting them on my chest as I called out for the sissy “HEY SISSY COME HERE” I knew he was on the other side of the door, as he rushed in “yes sir” I smiled at how meek this once strong man “wake us up in 45 minutes and I expect all but the bed to be clean when l awake” he bowed and I mean really BOWED as he said “Yes sir”. 

As amazed as I was at him bowing, I slowly fell asleep with the 8-hour fuck marathon finally taking its toll on me, I smiled as I drifted off thinking of my twin sister being the next on my list, I could already see them moaning out together as I claim them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed it
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests
> 
> see ya for the next one chapter


	3. Twin Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is time for his sister to know true pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone,
> 
> here's another chapter, currently planning on this being a 3 chapter story with maybe a 4th set way after the main ones but don't know yet
> 
> each chapter will focus on each family member (with the twins done together) with this one being the conquest of his twin sisters
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests
> 
> Thanks

It's been two days since I took control of my mother, it has been heaven to say the least, every morning I wake up to my slaves giving me a blowjob like they are now, I felt like a king within my kingdom but I knew that this was only the beginning of my conquests, the next step is my sisters and I couldn’t wait to take them, just like our mother their bodies were developing into perfect cumdumps, they already have EE Cup breasts, a large bubble butt and thanks to them doing netball they have flat toned stomachs. 

I can already imagine them naked bouncing on my cock, I cum right into the mouths of my current slaves with them kissing and swapping cum between them, making a very sexy show of it as if to try to coerce me into a full on fuck session but I had school today so I spoke up “sorry sluts but I have school: I could see them pout and by god it was sexy seeing these two sluts dripping in my cum as they pout for more. 

“don’t worry slaves soon we can fuck all day long” they smiled at this, but I saw some sadness as I got up, I gave them a pat on their head as I walked out of my room towards the bathroom, I was walking around naked but not in my power form but my dick is the same as I knew the twins are still here. 

As if by a schedule the twins walked out of their shared room, they saw me in my full glory and were stunned as I walked right passed them like nothing was amiss “morin sis’s” they just stared at me in shock as I went for a shower, I smiled at the thought of them thinking about their ‘little’ brother being not so little. 

After the shower and getting changed I went to the kitchen for breakfast and saw what was left of my sissy of a dad, his body was now the flattest I think is humanly possible, neither male or female but soon he will be my own bimbo slave, I just got to take the last bit of power he thinks he has. 

I gave a devilish smile towards my father; I could already see it in my mind his overly large breasts and ass in a tight maid outfit that hid nothing, I couldn’t wait to do it but first it's time for me to get me a pair of twin sluts. 

I could see they were already gone by the time I got there “sissy, give me my breakfast”, my sissy jumped to attention and grabbed my breakfast and served me like the king I now was. 

I looked at the husk of a dad I now had and all I could feel was pity for this weak man, he was once the man of the house, the strongest man I knew and now his nothing, nothing but a little bitch. I smiled at him knowing his fate better than he does. 

“sissy clean the mess” all he could do is nod as he walked over to the table to clean the mess I made “i expect some respect sissy” he coward under my commanding voice “yes sir, sorry sir” I couldn’t help my evil grin as it formed “good sissy”. 

I made my way to school, I got ready for a boring ass day filled with bullies and bitches trying to either hurt or demean me, I hated school but for once I had a good motivation to be there, I plan to take my sisters during school hours which I hope will make them easier to break. 

Half an hour of walking later 

As I got to school, I could already see the worst of the worse in the whole school, the popular group or the assholes as I call them, it generally comprised of the 3 hottest cheerleaders and 3 of the biggest Neanderthals ever found in the wild. 

As if they had a radar system within their pea brains, they spotted me as I approached the entrance of the school “hey look it’s the loner dweeb” one of the apes spoke making the others laugh, I just ignored them and kept walking, that’s when they came up to me “hey dweeb, do you have any money for me” that grin on his face only made me want to lose control and destroy him with an inch of his life. 

I still ignored him hoping to keep my anger at bay, that’s when his other two apes came in front of me blocking my path “i asked you nicely loser, now last chance, give me your money” I could feel my rage boil in my veins but I knew it was too early to show the world my true power and if I want to make my sisters my slaves, I would need to wait for the reveal but that didn’t mean I would go down like a sack of shit. 

“i thought me ignoring you would indicate that you could go fuck yourself or each other since you guys are obviously a bunch of muscle bond homos” I swear I could see the smoke coming from their little brains as they tried to process my words, if it wasn’t for one of the smarter cheerleaders speaking up I doubt they would have understood it “he just called you guys a bunch of lovers of dick”. 

I could see the realisation happen in real time as they went from confusion to acknowledgement to anger, if it wasn’t for the life threating aspect of this I would laugh but considering the next thing that happened was me being picked up by one of the apes, “you think its funny calling us homos” I smiled knowing no matter what I said, I will be getting a least one black eye by the end “i wouldn’t call it funny but hey if the shoe fits”. 

I smiled like a crazy person as his fist connected to my stomach causing me to great amount of pain, him and his friends spent at least 2 minutes just beating me up, at one moment I thought I would be saved as the principal come out to see the ruckus but only said “just make sure you don’t hurt yourselves or kill him ok” I heard them speak back “yeah boss” then continued for a little bit after. 

“do you still think it's funny dweeb” I was on the verge of using consciousness as I spoke “yeah but at least you homos had fun” I smiled one last time as the head ape kicked me one last time in the head, causing me to black out. 

3 hours later in the Nurses Office 

I didn’t know how long I was out of it but as I woke up, I saw my sisters next to me and a disguised Sally in a nurse's outfit and damn she looked nice in it. I saw the horror and sadness within my sister's eyes and knew it was time to strike within their minds. 

When my sisters saw me open my eyes I could tell that their emotions were running wild at that point, “hey guys whats up” I need to distract them, with their emotions going wild it would make it easier to change so while I spoke to them I used my power to reconnect their emotions, I could feel that they both wanted to protect me so I pushed that too you need to take care of your little brother in every way, at least that is what I was hoping I was doing. 

“what do you mean whats up” I could see the anger within Helen’s voice, but her eyes still showed sadness like her voice was doing the barking but it had no bite, this is when Lucy spoke up “you need to tell us what happened”, Lucy’s voice was more motherly and caring. 

My power kept messing around in there, so far it connected their lust to the love they have for me which was connected to the side of them that wanted to protect me, as it slowly fell into place I kept talking to them “sorry ok, one of the bullies caught up to me as I walked up to the school and asked for my money and I refused, after that I think you can guess what happened”. 

I could almost see the final piece fall into place and all it toke was sympathy to cross their minds for it to happen, the power turned it into devotion making them mine for a while, I need to act now before it goes away, if this was an anime love hearts would be in their eyes, I had to act fast so I pulled Helen (who was the closest) into a kiss, this made her eyes go wide as she realised what was happening. 

I pushed her back as I pulled Lucy in for a kiss also, instead of being surprised she grabbed my head and deepened the kiss to the point we started to make out heavily, at that point Helen pulled Lucy back “stop hogging him, I want him too”, Helen dived onto my lips and started to make out with me, I could see the jealousy in Lucy’s eyes but she had a light bulb idea after which she disappeared from view. 

I was enjoying the kiss when Lucy’s hand teases their way up my legs, I was shocked as she ascended my legs, I could feel the power taking over their minds and bodies, molding my sisters into my twin sluts/guards, they already had muscle and I knew I would use them to exact revenge on those who have wronged me. 

I could feel them embrace their new roles in this world as Helen tried to kiss me into a coma while Lucy primed my cock to fuck them into servitude, I felt Lucy deep throat my cock hard like her life depended on it, it felt so amazing being devoured by the sisters. 

Helen got up for a breath after kissing me for so long, I expected her to start again but instead she started to kiss her way down my body as her hands rubbed/massaged my body helping me relax and embrace their efforts, I heard Helen speak “look at this brother, little Lucy is gagging on your fucking cock like the little cunt she is” I looked down and saw the devotion in Lucy’s eyes as Helen spoke “that's because she is my little cunt, aren’t Lucy” she got off my cock with a pop “yes, I’m your slave master”, I smiled at my little slave just as Helen grabbed Lucy’s head, “stop talking and pleasure our master” at that she forced Lucy to take my entire length. 

I could hear her whisper into Lucy’s ear “that’s a good cunt, feel master’s cock dominate your body until your mind breaks” I could see the devilish smile on Helen’s face as she controlled Lucy’s head as she was being forced to face fuck herself over and over again, I could feel myself getting closer to release. 

I got up dislodging Lucy in the process and grabbed both of my sisters by head and forced lucy to suck my balls as I started to face fuck Helen as I thought she deserved to be treated like a fuck toy just as much as Lucy,” how do you like in you cunt, feeling my throbbing cock push you to your limits” I smiled at her knowing I was about to cum any second as the combined efforts of my slutty sisters made my cock want to melt. 

“oh, fuck I’m cumming you cunts” as I felt my cum rocket out of me, I pulled Helen off and brought Lucy up to my cock head just as I cummed hard all over their faces and tits, I coated my new slaves in my seed, now everyone will know who owns them from today on wards. 

I smiled as I finished cumming, I looked down and saw my twin sisters, the ones that patronised me for most of my life were now begging for my cum “please master we need more” “yes master we live for it” I couldn’t say no to them but I wanted to see something first “before anything else happens I want you two to clean each other off with your tongues. 

They were shocked for 2 seconds before kissing each other full on the lips with little hesitation, as they stopped the kiss, they proceeded to lick and suck the cum off each other's bodies, they only stopped to kiss again swapping the cum between them, it was one of the hottest sights I had ever seen at this point, as they were kissing each other I saw the physical changes start to take hold as their already large EE cup breasts expanded to perk GG cup breasts, it made my mouth water seeing them becoming the perfect slaves for me. 

Their ass was next, expanding to the size of a ghetto slut with the perkyness of a fake ass but all of the softness of a natural booty, with their waist and stomach already being trim and tight, the end result was two sluts that would make a porn star jealous with their assets and the tone and strength that would make any gym rat jealous. 

I was admiring their bodies for so long that I didn’t notice that they stopped cleaning and were staring at me like a pair of predators, Helen spoke up “poor little master, made us strong and smoking hot” with Lucy continuing “but made us so powerful that we could take him”, I couldn’t help but laugh at them thinking that I was that dumb. 

I slowly stopped laughing as I saw their dumbstruck faces “what, did you guys really think I'm that dumb” as I spoke, I let my power flow into my body transforming me into my new true form, I saw the look of awe and fear spread over their faces as I increased in height and muscle, I think what truly scared them was the fact my cock was growing at the same time from the large size it was already at, to the monster size that only my sluts could pleasure and survive doing it. 

“see my true form my slave and repent for your misgivings, it was in an instant that they were bowing to me, as they spoke at the same time “please forgive your dumb little cunts master, we were ignorant of what true power was, which only a god like you could handle”, I smiled seeing my improved sisters learn their place so fast, it almost made me proud of them but I knew I will spend at least 4 hours today teaching them their proper place in my harem. 

“good, you both have made the first step but now it's time to teach you sluts a lesson”, I picked up both of my sisters and threw them onto a nearby bed, I could see the fear in their eyes as I approached them not as their little brother but a colossal god ready to claim their very soul for his pleasure, these thoughts only made my cock hard as I got to the bed I knew I was about to ravage their bodies until I’m satisfied. 

I gave them an evil grin as I looked at them from above, “what is your purpose in life slaves” there was no hesitation as they spoke at the same time again “we live to serve you master”, the smile never left my face “that's correct you sluts, now explain to me how you two weak, pathetic, slutty whores were going to take over” they looked up for a second, I could see the regret and fear clearly plastered onto their faces, “we are sorry master, we were misguided to think that we could even stop you for a second”, I admit it was a little weird that they kept speaking at the same time but it was also pretty hot too. 

“ha, misguided was an understatement” as I laughed, I could see them tense, they knew they fucked up and were about to pay the price, “ok cunts, this is how this will work from now on, I will be nice this one time but if I even get a hint of a power struggle, I will fuck you both up as badly as I can” I used the power to project their worst possible outcomes. 

Helen’s sexual nightmare was being turned into a helpless woman whose tits were so big she couldn’t more and was being used as a dairy cow while being used by countless man and beasts as a sex toy. 

Lucy’s sexual nightmare was being completely flat, I'm talking no tits or ass and looking like she was on meth, this in her mind caused her to be left untouched by any man or women while everyone else was enjoying lots of sex around her with the women being super voluptuous. 

While both nightmares were sickening in their own right I could see the effect on the slaves the instant they saw them, this caused them to say together “please master, anything but that master” I smiled knowing that the fear within them will stop any ideas of rebelling against my orders. 

“that future doesn’t need to happen as long as you are loyal” I could see the hope in their eyes as I spoke to them “now get my cock ready slaves”, in an instant they were on my cock licking and kissing it with all of the love they had for me and my cock, by the time my cock was ready it was almost like they were worshipping it as their new god. 

“good job slaves, now lay on the bed, one on top of the other facing each other” after a bit of fumbling I was two gorgeous slaves pressed against each other, pussy touching pussy, tits pressed against tits, it was a sight to behold. 

I positioned myself behind their pussies, “I'm going to fuck your little cunts, I want both of you to embrace the pleasure and each other, your slaves in my harem, there is no boundaries between us anymore” as I finished speaking, I thrusted right into Helens pussy going balls deep to the point I pushed right into her womb. 

“ahhhhhhhhhhh fuck me” I smiled “that's the plan you slut” I smacked her phat ass hard leaving a hand print this caused her to yelp as I pulled out of her sopping wet cunt that was clinging to me like her life depended on it, “that's it slut embrace my cock”. 

I didn’t hold back for a second as I thrusted right back into her womb over and over again, I made sure that she knew who was making her feel heaven for the first time, “do you like that slut, do you like your little brother fucking your pussy” I could see that she was losing it as I pummeled her pussy hard “mas......masterrrrrrr, I.....t feelsssss sooooo goooood” I could tell she was cumming her brains out but I didn’t stop for a second, that’s when I heard Lucy speak to Helen 

“can you feel it you slut, his monster cock is breeding your cunt, there's nothing you can do to stop it, your body is his now” I could see the devotion in her eyes as she spoke, I think she toke to the submissiveness the fastest but by this point Helen was nothing more than a cum dump at this point, I don’t even think her was connected to her body anymore. 

I decided to cum at this moment as I really wanted to fuck Lucy’s pussy, “I’m cumming you slut” I grunted as I unloaded litres of cum from my power enhanced balls filling her up within seconds, this caused her stomach to inflate from the sheer volume of cum that was being forced into her body. 

After filling the slut like a condom I pushed her to the side so I could see Lucy as I fucked her, as I moved her I saw that Helens eyes had rolled into the back of her head as she breathed heavily for the hardest 10 minutes of her life. 

I was kinda expecting a little resistance from Lucy as she just saw me dominate her twin but as I descended on top of her arms and legs embraced my body as best as she could, “please master use me for as long as you want”, I felt her legs tighten as my cock entered her pussy, she was basking in the feeling of my bitch breaker spreading her pussy to the point that no living person could even hope to do “ohhhhh master yessss” she was almost in la la land by the way she was acting. 

“don’t hold back master, please use me as much as you want” she kissed me hard on the lips after she spoke, taking this as a hint I slowly pulled out my cock, this made her legs tighten even more as if to try to stop me from leaving, but as I thrusted hard right into her womb she broke the kiss, “ohhhhhh god yessss”, she pretty much scream as my cock head hit the back of her womb. 

As she got used to it, I could see the smile on her face brighten to the same power of the sun as if she was finally whole, “ohhhhhh master yess, I finally having my fantasy fulfilled” I looked at her as I spoke “you're a kinky little slut aren't you”, her smile only brightened more “yes, I'm your super kinky sister slave so please fuck me”. 

I started to fuck my kinky sis hard, I wasn’t holding back for a second as I watched her face contort in pleasure as I sent sparks throughout her body, I didn’t stop for a second as I heard and felt her cum over and over again, sometimes I felt like one continuous orgasm was coursing through her body. 

I couldn’t hold it as long as I did with Helen, there was something about Lucy that made it impossible to hold back the pleasure I was feeling as her pussy held onto my cock for its dear life, “ohh fuck, I'm cumming sis”, at this point I didn’t even know if she was still mentally within her body as her eyes had long since rolled back while her voice only made moans from the fucking. 

I thrusted one last time into her pretty little pussy as I unloaded what felt like double what Helen got, as I cummed I saw in an instant her womb inflate from the volume of cum I was releasing into it directly, by the time I finished she looked at least 8 months pregnant. 

Part of me didn’t want to pull out of her but as Sally spoke up I knew there was another pussy that needed its fill, God Master that was beautiful to watch” I could hear the seductive tone in her voice as her hands touched my face pulling me into a hot and deep kiss. 

After a minute of kissing I could see the lust in her eyes, I pulled out of Lucy and picked up Sally “yes master fuck your demon slut” I smiled at her as I thrusted my cock right into her pussy “ohhh yess Master, yesssss” I could tell by the end of this I will have three inflated unconscious sluts and I knew I wanted more than the three could handle, I knew I would need to increase the size of my Harem just to contain my lust. 

I had a feeling this wasn’t my final form; I could feel the lust flowing through my veins trying to claim more sluts to satisfy the power that was now a part of me. 

As I thrusted into Sally treating her like a fuck doll, I could see that I control her very soul, I couldn’t help but smile at the slut that tried to kill me and didn’t expect me to kill what she was and mold her into my seductive slut. 

After at least 6 minutes of thrusting, I could see Sally was no longer in control of her body as she kept orgasming at a near continuous pace that no human could survive, I whispered into her ear “I'm about to cum my demon cunt and I give you permission to be blessed with my child with the load I’m about to give you”. 

With the last of her strength she wrapped her legs around my waist and was muttering “thank you Master” over and over again like a mantra, I scream out “I'm coming whore” at this I thrusted right into her womb again and released a powerful load, I could tell that this load of baby batter would make anyone pregnant no matter what. 

As her womb inflated for my cum I looked into her eyes and saw only love in them, as she lost all mental power she had left, she whispered to me “thank you Master” one last time as she slipped into unconsciousness as her last orgasm overloaded her mind. 

I finished filling her up and smiled at what I did to my three slaves but the itch was yet to be scratched, with a snap of my fingers I teleported us to the master bedroom at home and laid them on the bed as I searched for my mother. 

As like she was being summoned my mother walked into the room butt naked “Hello Master, your home early” it was then she saw my cock hard and ready to go, “come here slave I want you now” she rushed over to me and pull me into a full embrace. 

We kissed like we were about to die, deep with a hunger that nothing could ever stop, I grabbed her ass into my hands and thrusted balls deep into her pussy, even that didn’t stop the kiss but did cause her to moan into it, I fucked her hard and fast as we tried to slate the hunger within us that only seemed to increase with every thrust into her tight cunt. 

We finally broke the kiss as we needed to breath but even that was a few seconds as minutes worth of moans released from each other echoing around the room, only stopping as we embraced each other again. 

It must have been at least 10 minutes of us kissing, thrusting and repeating as I reached my limit, I was amazed that my mum was holding on to what sanity she had “please master, I cannot hold on anymore I neeeeeed it” I was struck at the desire within her eyes, I thrusted deep within one last time as I unloaded my absurdly large load right into her womb, even after inflating three sluts with my cum I was still amazed I had enough to do it again causing my mother to look at least 9 months pregnant with twin. 

I used the last of my energy to place my mother onto the bed, it was then I heard a noise outside the door, I approached the door opening it when l got there and what I saw told me I had in no doubt won. 

My father was naked thrusting his ass onto the dildo on the wall, it wasn’t even a gentle thrust he was going brutal on his little ass, it aroused me knowing my father was nothing more than a sissy now ready to be claimed and molded for my pleasure. 

I spoke to him in a booming dominate voice that left no area of weakness “SISSY” this spooked him as he looked up and saw me towering over him and with my soft monster cock just with reach as it oozed out a little cum. 

“master” it was almost a whisper, but I decided to play with him a little more and ignored his comment “I want a 3 course breakfast ready when we wake up tomorrow, if you do this a reward might be in order” I could see the desire and hope fight in his eyes, after a minute of this shell of a man staring at me I spoke again but louder “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SISSY, GO AND PREPARE THE FOOD FOR ME”. 

As if seeing a ghost he ran right out of my sight leaving the lubed up dildo on the wall, I looked at it and laughed, the thing couldn’t be bigger than 5 inches, when I fuck that sissy he will be in for a good stretching. 

I continued to laugh as I got to the bed and rearranged my slaves giving me a place to rest on the bed, the sluts rolled onto me as I fell asleep, they held me as my eyes closed letting me feel the warmth and happiness that came from having four devoted women on the bed with you. 

As I slept, I dreamt of a god, he was big powerful and surrounded by beautiful women begging for him to fuck them, I saw my slaves there and the power talked to me for the first time “this is only the beginning my master, you have so much left to do” I smiled knowing I will get revenge far beyond this house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed it
> 
> i'm starting to think about turning this it a series so a layed a little ground work if i decide too, if you would like me to continue the story feel free to comment any ideas or the desire for it 
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests
> 
> see ya for the next chapter


	4. House has a new owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last one falls to his power then house is now his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone,
> 
> here's the last chapter, i finally finished my first multi-chapter story yay :)
> 
> each chapter will focus on each family member (with the twin done together) with this one being the conquest of the father 
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests
> 
> Thanks

I woke up like a king with four beautiful women worshipping my body with an intense focus on my balls and cock, it was heaven pulling up the sheet seeing my mother sucking on the head of my cock while my sisters were licking and stroking my shaft while I couldn’t see Sally, I felt her kissing one of my balls while her hands caressed the other, I could feel them try their hardest to pleasure me. 

As I became more aware of the effect these devilish women were doing to me I told them “if you want my cum you got to try harder” as that came out I could see the look of determination ofn their faces as they renewed their focus and efforts. 

It went from a low hum of pleasure to out right brain frying within seconds as Sally went full ball worship, my sisters started to stroke the lower half of my shaft while kissing/nibbling the rest as my mother deepthroated my cock head making her throat massage it in a almost milking like fashion. 

With all this happening to my pleasure centers I knew I wouldn’t last so I just rode the wave of pleasure they kept sending me while I watched the hottest scene known to man, as l got closer to finishing I warned my mother of the impending volcano of cum heading her way, “ohh fuck, mum I'm going to cum soon” his only made them double their efforts “FUCK, I'm CUMMMMINGGGGG”. 

It felt like my brain was frying under their assault, I did my best to watch my mother handle my load, within a second her mouth was filled with my cum I could tell she was trying to swallow it all down but kept failing as my thick cum just kept coming, I could see my cum leaking from her lips as my sisters came up to our mother to help lick the cum that was escaping, my mother’s eyes were rolling into the back of her head as she popped off my cock head. 

Cum was now being pumped into the sir as my sisters and sally gathered around it with their mouths open and tongues out hoping they caught some, by the end of my orgasm all three were covered in my cum. 

I truly knew that these girls were marked with my scent and were devoted to me in every aspect, but I also knew that there was one last person to take care of, to mold into another plaything. 

I sat up from the bed and saw the three women licking the cum off each other causing me another erection at the sight god himself couldn’t hold back from, I held back somehow as I knew I would be having a sissy bouncing on my dick this morning. 

“come slaves the sissy should be finished making breakfast by now” I saw each of them smile at me as hey spoke together “yes master” damn I could feel my balls twitch after hearing that. 

I headed downstairs while the smell of bacon wafted around the house, as I got closer, I could smell something along the lines of a Full English but as I entered the kitchen what I saw was a Full English with a continental with all the extras one could hope for with freshly squeezed juice, the little sisy basically done a full buffet breakfast, this slut really wanted his reward. 

As I got to the dining table the sissy noticed my presence “MASTER, please let me get the chair for you” he rushed over to the head of the table and offered the seat to me. 

I smiled at him as he placated himself in my presence, as I sat down I spoke to the former man of the house “how long until breakfast is done sissy” “only need to do the dishes master” “good while you do them think about your reward as you have earnt it” I could tell he wanted to jump up and hug me but only just stopped himself from doing it as he rushed back to the dishes. 

“sit down sluts and enjoy the food” I started eating when my plate was filled to the brim, to say I was hungry was an understatement after fucking 4 women yesterday and the blowjob this morning my body need the fuel. 

We ate in semi silence for a while with lite conversation about school and general topics, as I finished my third plate my sissy father came up to me and waited for me to acknowledge him. 

“yes sissy” I could hear him gulp as he got the courage to speak up “I...I was wondering if I could discuss my wish” I raised my eyebrow getting ready to hear something like make my cock bigger or something “what is your wish sissy” I could see him struggle to state his wish. 

“out with it sissy, don’t waste your masters time” I added a little anger to that just to make him hurry up “SORRY MASTER, I wish to be your perfect maid” this kinda stunned the girls and I but I do admit I like the idea of having a sluty maid around the house “mmmm that could be arranged but I would need to make some alterations to you” I could see him perk up “THANK YOU MASTER, anything I'm yours”. 

I smiled at his enthusiasm and pushed back from the table showing my sissy maid my erect cock “worship my cock while I think about what I should change” he basically dived for my cock as I started to imagine what I could turn him into since he won’t ever go back to work I could change him in any way I wanted. 

I grinned as I enjoyed the idea of reforming my father further than before, it was hard to imagine his old self less than two months ago he was a strong willed fit alpha male type and now he was a cock loving sissy who was now licking my cock like a lolly pop and doing a pretty good job at it. 

I looked down at my father “you have been practicing haven’t you” he blushed making him look like a cute little girl “yes master, I was practicing on a dildo all morning” I rubbed his head before forcing more of my cock to go into his throat , damn it was tight I couldn’t wait to break it in. 

I looked to my slaves to see then masturbating at the sight of my father gagging on my cock, I could hear them moaning out things like “ohhh god that’s hot” “take control master yessss”, I could see Sally really enjoying the show as she thrusted a sausage into her pussy. 

That’s when the perfect transformation popped into my head, I turned to my sissy father and put my hands onto his head and started to fuck his face like my life depended on it “you're going to swallow my cum father and by the time I'm done with you today you're going to be filled with my cum” I could feel him hum in delight as I continued to fuck his throat, I didn’t notice that my slaves got up and came towards us until my sisters started to suck on my nipples, it startled me but felt good as Sally whispered into my ear “enjoy this Man of the House, each slut here wants your child” 

That made me thrust even harder, I knew I owned the house and now it was time to fuck and breed each of my bitches and I will enjoy every second of it, but first let's turn my dear father into a sluty fertile breeding bitch of a maid. 

I could feel my balls boil with cum as Sally and my mother caressed their way to them, I tensed when I felt them worship my balls with their tongues there was not a single part of my balls not being left alone as they licked and caress them. 

I could feel my finish coming up fast, so I sped up giving my father a rough treatment but by this point I didn’t care; he was just a little sissy bitch by this point. 

I unloaded a large load right into his stomach causing him to inflate but since I was holding his head in place he couldn’t move, it may seem mean but for the transformation I have in mind I knew that he would need every drop I could give him, slowly his stomach expanded as load after load was forced into his stomach, as my orgasm started to finished I pulled out coating his face in my cum. 

“now that you have been claimed it is time to change you forever” I tapped into the power going into my main form my powerful form as I placed my enhanced hand onto his forehead and I let the power flow through to him while I picture his new form in my head. 

It took a minute but as I did one last push of power into his body, I opened my eyes to watch the show of my father no longer being a male. 

The first noticeable change would be his chest as it expanded until hitting ZZZ cup while remaining perky and firm, next was his ass which landed around the same size but way more bouncy, as the power coursed through his body it made his thigh thick but firm and smooth while making his stomach toned and flat, overall his figure would make porn stars jealous. 

The transformation was nearing it completion as his once proud cock started to shrink away from the 8 inches it was once until it completely disappeared leaving behind a cute puffy pussy that was ready to be plowed. 

I smiled at my new slave “girls clean off my cum from her face” they quickly moved as I was still in my enhanced form which was one step away from being demonic in nature so it gave me a booming voice that demanded loyalty. 

As they licked the cum off her face, the beauty I sculpted for her was revealed, she now had a set of vibrant green eyes that seemed to glow as her heart shaped face came into view, she now had bimbo lips with a girl next door like face. 

If she pouted in the right way you could say she was an innocent flower but as you stare into her eyes you could see the lust in them begging to be used by a large virile male. 

Her green eyes ran over my body like I was a piece of meat she couldn’t wait to devourer my cock to the pelvis, “what is your purpose in life slave” she smiled at me “to serve you master” “how would you serve me” “in any way you would like” “good”. 

I picked up my new created slave and positioned her just above my cock, “proclaim your loyalty slave then I will breed you” just the idea of me breeding her made her pussy drip in preparation, “i swear undying loyalty to my master Tom for as long as he wants me” i smiled back at this once proud man who became nothing more than a cock hungry slut. 

“good girl” I plunged my cock right into her pussy going as far as it could, past the cervix into the womb then pushing her womb to its limits to the point that an outline of my cock could be seen under her breasts, her scream/moan was music to my ears “MASTERRRRRR” it was at this moment I knew without a doubt that no one could challenge me within this house as I started to thrust into my new cock sleeve. 

As I pounded into my new slave I could feel the power surging through my body making me harder while I claimed my father’s pussy, it was at this moment Sally whispered into my ear “thats it master let the power transform us too let it slip into our bodies. 

I smiled at the idea of fucking my slaves in sexier bodies so I let the power flow into my women as I continued to plow my exfather, god damn he was tight I could feel his cunt squeeze my cock like it was trying to milk me of all of my cum, “yesss master breed your worthless maid” I could feel my limit approaching as I imagined my maid’s stomach carrying my child, damn it was hot. 

I could feel my cum getting ready to explode into my cumdump of a maid “get ready you slut here it comes” “YESSSSSSS”, I thrusted one last time as hard as I could releasing my baby batter into her newly made womb within seconds it was already flooded “MASSTERRRRRRRR MORE” I felt her cunt milk every drop of cum it could as my orgasm stretched into minutes as I pumped more and more of my thick baby batter, I was already imagining my sperm hunting down each of her eggs. 

After cumming I sat back down on my chair as I placed my maid down “i think I will call you Nikki ok maid” I didn’t expect an answer as I think I destroy whatever resembled her mind at since left the building. 

I closed my eyes so I could relax for a second before I felt 4 sets of hands on my cock, signing to myself a little I opened them up to see 4 goddesses in front of me , I mean they were smoking hot before but now they super thick asses that put a ghetto slut to shame and tits that would put the biggest fake ones to shame, I could feel my cock harden beyond normal. 

I spent the next five hours fucking my goddess slaves over and over again using the power to keep my body pumping as I filled all of them with my baby batter to the point they were inflated with my cum looking like they were already 8 months pregnant I felt like a true alpha while I bred each and every one of them, it was a guarantee that they were pregnant but I knew this was only the start. 

As I looked over my five slaves currently resting after the pounding I gave each of them, I was done for at least a while so I spent the rest time thinking about my next step, my high school was next but I knew I didn’t just want to enter the building and just out right take over the palace, but that wouldn’t be fun. 

I thought of two ways to do it, 

one: take over every group with the school but leave the popular group alone so they become isolated and meaningless thus destroying them from the outside torturing them with their greatest fears 

Or 

two: take them over directly humiliating in front of everyone then using them to corrupt and take over the rest of the school 

Choices are sometimes so hard to make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests
> 
> which way do you think he should take to take over the school or do you have a third way you would prefer, feel free to tell me which one
> 
> see ya

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed it 
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests 
> 
> see ya for the next one chapter (hopefully before the end of the month)


End file.
